Paper Plane
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Hijikata hampir berteriak dan melemparkan kembali si pesawat kertas kepada si keriting permanen itu, tetapi tulisan di badan pesawat kertas itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Dari Baragaki". Slight GinHiji?


**Title:** Paper Plane

**Disclaimer:** Gintama adalah milik Sorachi Hideaki-sensei

**Charas:** Gintoki, Hijikata

**Timeline:** ending ep 247 (Baragaki Arc)

**Summary:** Hijikata hampir berteriak dan melemparkan kembali si pesawat kertas kepada si keriting permanen itu, tetapi tulisan di badan pesawat kertas itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Dari Baragaki".

Exchage fic buat Ninja-Edit. Mintanya GinHiji. Entah ini bisa dibilang GinHiji apa nggak. Ahaha... Ru tunggu OkiKagu-nya :p

* * *

><p><strong>Paper Plane<strong>

by Kao'Ru'vi

* * *

><p>Gintoki menatap pesawat kertas di tangannya dengan wajah frustasi. Yang benar saja! Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu, tetapi pesawat kertas itu tidak pernah sudi mengarah ke tempat yang menjadi targetnya.<p>

Kali ini Gintoki menatap targetnya.

Jendela berukuran sekitar 1x1,5 meter yang terbuka lebar-lebar itu harusnya jauh dari cukup untuk dilewati oleh pesawat kertas yang hanya lebih besar sedikit dari telapak tangannya. Tapi rupanya si pesawat kertas tetap tidak mau melewati persegi panjang yang besar itu.

Oke, masalah pertama terletak pada angin. Angin—yang menurut Gintoki—bodoh itu malah bertiup ke arah sebaliknya, bukan ke arah jendela. Gintoki merutuk, mengutuk dewa angin, tetapi angin malah bertiup semakin kencang. Sepertinya dewa angin memang benci padanya.

Masalah kedua adalah letak targetnya. Jendela yang menjadi target itu memang cukup besar, tetapi letaknya di lantai dua. Tidak terlalu jauh, tapi jelas sekali kalau Gintoki tidak terlalu berbakat dalam menerbangkan pesawat kertas—apalagi pesawat sungguhan.

Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa ia tidak langsung saja membawa pesawat kertas itu masuk ke ruangan melalui pintu?

Mungkin ia menganggap bahwa cara seperti ini akan lebih terasa dramatis? Atau, alasan yang mudah saja: ia memang tidak punya nyali untuk itu.

Yang manapun itu, singkat cerita, setelah 132 kali percobaan penerbangan pesawat kertas—dengan beberapa kali kesalahan teknis berupa salah sasaran sehingga ia terpaksa berlari-lari untuk mengambil kembali pesawat salah alamat itu—, Gintoki berhasil membuat pesawat kertas itu terbang melewati jendela yang tepat.

Menghela napas lega, Gintoki tersenyum puas. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gaya malas, mengabaikan suara teriakan yang ia kenal.

.

Hijikata Toshiro sedang mencari-cari pematik berbentuk mayones miliknya—yang tidak mungkin ditemukan karena disita oleh suster di rumah sakit itu—saat sebuah pesawat kertas sukses menabrak keningnya.

"Aduh." Hijikata mengaduh pelan sebelum berteriak ke luar jendela, "OI! ! SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MELEMPARKAN PESAWAT KERTAS KE KAMARKU? !"

Beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya akibat teriakannya yang menggelegar—khas orang militer. Hijikata tidak menggubris pandangan orang-orang yang terganggu oleh teriakannya. Ia hanya perlu mencari orang yang kelihatan bersalah atau…

Ia melihat sebuah sosok yang dikenal. Meskipun ia hanya melihat bagian belakangnya, tapi Hijikata tahu pasti siapa orang yang memiliki rambut keriting permanen berwarna perak itu. Ia yakin bahwa kedua mata yang dimiliki oleh si keriting permanen itu pasti terlihat seperti mata ikan mati.

Hijikata hampir berteriak dan melemparkan kembali si pesawat kertas kepada si keriting permanen itu, tetapi tulisan di badan pesawat kertas itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Dari Baragaki".

Ia membuka lipatan pesawat kertas itu, menemukan tulisan yang cukup rapi, berbeda dengan tulisan yang ia lihat di badan pesawat kertas. Ada beberapa bagian yang sepertinya terkena air, membuat tintanya agak luntur. Tetapi Hijikata tidak terlalu merasa terganggu. Ia masih dapat membaca setiap huruf dengan baik.

Membaca tulisan itu, Hijikata tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana anak buahnya, Sasaki Tetsunosuke, bersusah payah menulis surat itu. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'bocah bodoh itu', ia menghubungi Yamazaki dengan ponsel, memintanya membawakan alat tulis ke kamar tempat ia dirawat.

Ia harus membuat surat balasan.

Tunggu. Haruskah ia memberikan sesuatu kepada si keriting permanen itu juga? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Untuk apa repot-repot? Tapi, si keriting permanen itu sudah susah payah menyampaikan pesawat kertas itu padanya...

"Hh…" Hijikata menghela napas, menoleh ke arah jendela.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Hijikata sudah diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia juga sudah berhasil menyelesaikan suratnya untuk Tetsunosuke—Si Baragaki—setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari untuk merangkai kata-kata.

Sekarang, setelah mengirimkan suratnya ke kantor pos, ia berjalan menuju Kabuki-chou. Masih ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan. Masih ada satu surat yang harus ia antarkan.

Untuk Baragaki yang lain.

.

Gintoki sedang terkantuk-kantuk di mejanya, menunggu pelanggan. Tapi seperti biasa, tidak ada pelanggan yang datang.

Ia hampir saja tertidur saat tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas melayang masuk dari jendela, menabrak bagian samping kepalanya.

"Huh?"

Gintoki mengambil pesawat kertas yang terjatuh setelah menabraknya itu. Di badan pesawat itu terdapat sebuah tulisan. "Untuk Baragaki".

Gintoki membuka lipatan pesawat kertas itu dan terbelalak.

Kertas kosong.

Mendengus geli, ia melirik ke arah jendela—meskipun ia tahu ia tidak akan menemukan siapapun di bawah sana.

"Dasar. Yang kau lakukan tidak sebanding dengan yang kulakukan, tahu! Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih. Atau maaf," gerutunya, seolah bicara langsung pada orang yang melemparkan pesawat kertas itu.

Menghela napas dan tersenyum, ia berdiri menghadap jendela. Dilipatnya kembali pesawat kertas itu dan diterbangkannya ke luar jendela.

"Yah, tidak buruk juga."

.

**_FIN_**

.

.

****Ini genre-nya apaan, ya? Wkwk...

Saran, komentar, kritik yang membangun sangat ditunggu :)


End file.
